Truth or Dare on the Beach
by rainy dayz and silver dreams
Summary: A interesting outcome in a friendly game of truth or dare on the beach. One Shot.


**Truth or Dare on the Beach**

 **Authors Note:** My sisters and I decided to take turns writing fics that are four to six paragraphs long for eachother based on three things provided...the show, the pairing and one topic (ex: first kiss, first meeting or like this one agame of Truth or Dare). I decided that I would like to share a few of the ones that I did.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the Characters. This is a work of fiction wrote in fun for those of us who enjoy reading things we would like to see happen. (Please forgive any mistakes, I did run this through a spell check program but I have noticed it's not always a hundred percent.)

 **Please enjoy :)**

"Let's go!" Katie yelled at the guys. "You're not going Honey, you will be going with me to book club." Mama Knight interjected. "Book club, but why?" Katie whined. "You need to let the boys hang with their friends instead of always inviting yourself along and well I'm going to book club and sorry Honey but I don't trust you left on your own." The guys all laugh at that but Kendall was feeling bad for his baby sister..."She can come with us Mom, it's just a bonfire on the beach, how much trouble can she get into there?" Kendall asked while regretting it right after. "More than you can imagine, I promise you that, but if you boys agree to watch her then okay she can go." Moma Knight agreed. "We will." All four promised at the same time. Katie smiled great big..."Let's go!" She hollered again.

When the five of them arrived at the beach, Camille and Stephanie were just getting the bonfire going. "Hey guys." Jo said as she approached them. "Tonight is going to be epic " Rick said as he made his way through the group of teenagers, that had gathered for the end of summer get together, with his guitar hanging from his shoulder. "Smore's!"Carlos shouted as he ran over to where Stephanie was now getting the snacks set up and the Jennifers were actually getting the drinks ready.

As every one was sitting around the bonfire snacking and chatting away about what they hope Hollywood has in store for them, Katie was getting bored fast. She knew if she tried to sneak away and go swimming Kendall would rat her out so she did the only other thing that popped into her head..."Truth or Dare!" She shouted. This got every ones attention. "Great idea!" Camille and the Jennifers all squealed at the same time. It didn't take long for a very fun, yet intense game to get underway. Everyone trying to out do each other had the game swarming with dares and very few truths.

"Truth or Dare Kendall?" Camille asked. "Dare." He responded without hesitation. "I dare you to ... make out with the hottest person here." She dared with a smirk on her face. Everyone was tired of waiting for him and Jo to finally get together, all the dancing around was making them go crazy. So she thought she would help jump start her friends into action. Kendall, not wanting to show weakness now, got up and started making his way over to the other side. As Kendall neared Jo she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to finally touch hers. But when it never happened and she was hearing a bunch of gasps and snickers she opened her eyes only to see the guy she was crushing on making out with Logan. "KENDALL! What the..." She couldn't take it and stormed off, all the while Kendall and Logan still hadn't parted for air. After what seemed like an eternity they finally pulled apart, noticing everyone starring at them and that Jo was no longer there. "Wow, didn't expect that." Camille stated, unsure of how she felt about her on and off again boyfriend making out with another person. Once they sat back down, this time next to each other, James whispered in Kendall's ear loud enough for Logan to hear as well but no one else..."Um...dude you guys might wanna go...um...take care of your...uh...well..." and not really knowing how to say it he motions toward their lower regions with his head. Both Kendall and Logan blush bright red and cover themselves up. Katie was sitting off to the side thinking to her self...'This could be some great blackmail material.'...and started laughing to herself.

...The End...


End file.
